1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to educational toys and more particularly relates to building blocks for teaching mathematical concepts.
2. Description of the Related Art
More and more is being asked of children academically at an increasingly younger age. Numerous devices of varying complexity are currently available to facilitate teaching basic arithmetic concepts and mathematical facts to young children. Yet ultimately what is required of children is, first, memorization of numbers and mathematical equations, including multiplication tables, and second, a basic recognition of how numbers and mathematical operations are related, including inverse relationships.
When teaching inverse operations, such as addition and subtraction and multiplication and division, basic number facts are commonly illustrated using three numbers in a simple equation. Groups of equations using the same three numbers are often referred to as “fact families.” Teaching or illustrating “fact families” helps children recognize the value of a number relative to other numbers. In addition, teaching “fact families” allows children to learn the relationship of mathematical operations, particularly when the sequence of the numbers or the order of the operation is reversed.
Devices such as flash cards to practice and test the learning of number facts are well known. Other devices require the child to match numbers and objects or to assemble numbers and arithmetic operands in a correct sequence, such as blocks that each contain a single number or operand from which can be constructed a mathematical equation. Some devices include intricate mechanisms to ensure that the sequence is ordered correctly. Electronic devices and computer programs are also known devices used to teach number facts to children.
While the known prior art devices accomplish their goals to varying degrees, all require the child to focus on mastering the given task, which may be appropriate for older or more academically advanced children. None of the devices, however, focuses on providing a child simple familiarity with numbers and equations while engaged in play, in particular while playing with a variation of the traditional alphabet/numbers blocks.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus and system for an educational toy block that facilitates teaching young children a basic level of familiarity with numbers and mathematical operations. Beneficially, such an apparatus and system would enable the child to comprehend and memorize basic mathematical operations at an accelerated level. In addition, the apparatus and system would provide additional developmentally appropriate learning mechanisms, including a building block for playing.